Her Majesty's Vacation
From the desk of the Sharper This Kim Possible/Phineas and Ferb story describes how the Queen B of Middleton High, Bonnie Rockwaller, was preparing for a simple trip to the beach with her mom. Well...here is what happened..... Phineas and Ferb and characters are created by Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh and copyrighted by Disney. Kim Possible and characters are created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle and copyrighted by Disney. All Original Characters I create is created and copyrighted by the Sharper. The Fanfic is rated PG for some comic violence. Chapter 1 The place was Middleton on an early summer morning. The rays of the sun's light peered through the windows of a certain household as it reflected upon a very familiar room. Shimmering with endless trophies in gold, sparkling in all their glory, it was a very beautiful sight to behold. Yet, nothing was more fabulous or beautiful than the tanned brunette beauty that is the 16-year old Bonnie Rockwaller. She gave a long yawn and stretched, fearless and ready to take on the summer vacation. She was wearing her blue polka dot pajamas. "Ohhh….I so can't wait! My very first beach vacation ever with the other MHS cheerleaders, excluding K of course!" the beautiful Bonnie smiled as she flipped her beautiful brunette hair. The sun's reflection make her hair sparkle like a thousand glittering priceless diamonds. The Queen closed her beautiful eyes and imagined that she was on top of the world, sitting on top of a golden Queen's Royal Throne encrusted with the finest jewels and seeing Kim endlessly bowing to her. That image was interrupted with a few knocks on the door, whom turned out to be her mom. "Yeah, what is it, Mom?" Bonnie asked with a sigh, sitting on her bed. Mrs. Rockwaller called through the door, "Bon-bon dear, I'm gonna put your bikini and your short jean shorts that you bought from Club Banana and shirt in the laundry for the beach trip today with your cheerleading friends later on today!" "Okay, Mom, but please don't call me Bon-Bon!" Bonnie exasperated, for she hated to be called that. "Aww…but you will always be my Bon-Bon and, oh, we're also having pancakes with…." Mrs. Rockwaller replied before singing beautifully, "….strawberry syrup for breakfast!!!!!" "But Mom….wait…." Bonnie said before thinking about the breakfast of pancakes with the syrup that tastes like real strawberries, "Strawberries!!!! I'm so totally in, Mom!" she excitedly exclaimed, rushing down the hallway to the kitchen. She took her seat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Rockwaller was at the oven in the kitchen, putting the pancakes on the plate for the beautiful cheerleader. "Oh yeah, Bonnie, this syrup is one of the best. It's not the Smarty-Mart brand at all! It's from the more upscale M-Mart, where the fancier groceries are at!" She then took out a fork and knife and handed them to the beautiful Bonnie. "Ohhh…anything is more upscale than the Smarty-loser-mart!" Bonnie smiled as she took the utensils and began eating the pancakes. "Who else is gonna come to the beach trip with you?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked with a smile on her face. "Mmm….lemme see, T's gonna definitely come, along with Hope and Marcella, but not K at all! I absolutely CAN NOT stand her harmonica playing!" The Queen replied with a shudder when mentioning Kim playing the harmonica, "It sooo totally makes her look like a geek and a wannabe….even more so!" She then finished up her plate of pancakes and gave the plate to her mom. "The strawberry syrup pancakes tasted good, Mom!" Bonnie smirked, winking her beautiful teal eye at her mom. "Totally, Bonnie!" Mrs. Rockwaller smiled as she put the plate in the sink, "And as for Kim, she actually kind of looks like a redneck or a hillbilly when she does play that horrid instrument." "Ughh…and her fashion sense, don't totally get me started, Mom." Bonnie exclaimed, "She totally wears the worst clothes ever!" "Yeah, mm…." Mrs. Rockwaller agreed before thinking about something. "What is it, Mom?" the beautiful brunette cheerleader asked. "I've overheard some neighborhood gossip that the Possibles are going on vacation the same day you are, Bonnie!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied. Bonnie begged repeatedly, "Please not the beach….please not the beach….." "They told me that they're gonna go to Pigeon Forge, Tennessee!" Mrs. Rockwaller said with a grin. "Good, at least I'll avoid those two wannabe losers!" the Queen excitedly replied before hugging her mom, "I love you, Mom!" "And I love you too, Bon-bon! Now, let's get your beach supplies together for the trip!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied with a smile before the two headed upstairs. Ugh….please don't call me Bon-Bon, well, at least it isn't in front of K or the Stoppable loser, so I'm fine with it, Bonnie thought to herself. Little did she know that another popular girl was going to make a trip to the same beach….and she hailed from Danville. Category:Crossovers Category:Candace Flynn Category:Crossover fanfics